Vertical semiconductor devices, such as vertical gate-all-around transistors, are an emerging research area in the semiconductor industry. However, low pattern density of the vertical semiconductor devices may weaken thickness uniformity control of inter-layer dielectrics (or isolation layer) therein. Therefore, there is a need to improve the above deficiency.